


A drunken mistake (Oh God, Niall, I'm so sorry)

by Dustydexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is a bad guy when he's drunk, M/M, Mistakes, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Trigger for rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you take Niall back to the room if I let you go, Liam?" Harry asks slowly, as if Liam is a toddler again. </p><p>Liam scoffs and pushed Harry away, moving to hold Niall gently. "C'mon Niall, let's go." Niall is nodding, sobbing and shaking violently, coughing here and there. Liam can't help but continue to see red.</p><p>Harry and Zayn watch as Niall and Liam leave the hotel room. Harry turns towards Louis, who's still sprawled out on the floor with his fly open. "He fucked up." </p><p>"Big time." Zayn replies.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Louis gets drunk and Niall takes him back to the motel room. There, Louis tries to rape Niall. Afterwards, Louis deals with four broken friendships and Liam deals with a broken Niall and his feelings for the Irishman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A drunken mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Direction.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

"'m not even drunk, stupid fucker." Louis glares at Liam, who had pulled away the beer from the **VERY** drunken Louis, contrary to his angry statement.

Louis had always been an angry drunk after he got past a certain number of drinks. His stages went from fun, to angry, to horny. And Niall wasn't sure which stage he was in yet.

But Niall knew he was far enough to be qualified for bed time. "It's ok, Liam. I got him." He said, patting his friend on the shoulder as he moved toward Louis, who went from drunkenly cursing at Liam (' _Ya big fun killer. Damn tosser, I've only had like three fuckin' beers.'_ He muttered while holding up two fingers.) to turning towards Niall, drunken smirk making an appearance.

"Ooh, hold up Nialler. Walk back and fourth, maybe turn 'round a bit," Louis said while making a circle with his fingers, "wanna see that tight Irish arse." He slurred. Liam sighed and tossed the beer bottle in the garbage. "You've definitely had enough, mate." Niall laughed slightly, gently holding Louis' waist while the male leaned onto him.

A drunken blush is spread across his cheeks as Louis continues to sway and slur. "Ooh, yeah, love it when ya touch me. Go a little lower and more towards the centre baby." Louis says, mouth right up in Niall's ear, making Niall sigh and pull him out of the room. "Whatever ya say, ya big horndog." Niall turns back to wave at Liam before looking towards Zayn who's simply sitting on the couch and reading, he never liked drinking anyways. And Harry, who's of course sprawled on the floor, snoring. "Ya got Harry?" He questions.

Liam just nodded. "I got him. Don't let Louis bump his head on the way, yeah? I think the beer's already killed enough brain cells."

Niall nodded while laughing. "You got it, cheers mate." He bids farewell before turning back to Louis who had been whining for Niall's attention the whole time. (' _Niiiiiiaaaallllllll! Pay attention t' meeeeee!_ ') 

Niall sighed and pulled them out of the hotel room, slowly moving with the drunken boy down the hallway towards his and Louis' hotel room. (The hotel set up had been Liam and Zayn sharing a room with Niall and Louis sharing a room. Because no one wanted to wake up to the sounds of Harry with some other person.) 

Niall isn't really paying attention to Louis' comments as the walk, just knowing that each of them had to do with Niall's body.

Once the door is closed behind them, something happens that Niall had never seen with Louis before. 

The taller man had the blonde boy pushed against the wall with a surprising amount of strength. An amount that Niall can't match when he tries to push Louis off of him. "Louis, what are you-" "Wanna fuck you, Nialler. Always wanted to. 've seen ya bent over, always wanted to rip your pants off and stuff my cock in ya." 

Niall gasps at Louis' words and tries to fight both Louis hands, which are trapping him against the wall, and the blush threatening to stain his cheeks. "Louis, Louis stop. You're drunk." Niall protests, his heart starting to race, and not from arousal.

"And you're fuckin' sexy, Niall. Me bein' drunk doesn't change that." He smirks, trialing sloppy open mouthed kisses down Niall's neck.

"Louis, enough. Get off me." Niall tries to push back again, only to practically thrown against the wall, his head smacking against the wall with a loud **thump**.

Niall cries out in pain as Louis pins his wrists against the wall, squeezing enough to bruise. "Stop fuckin' squirming, Niall. I ain't gonna stop because ya don't want me to." 

Fear is now full throttle in Niall as Louis starts to remove his pants while pressing his body against Niall. Louis is now missing his shirt and Niall his pants when he rips off Niall's shirt, running his hands down Niall's chest. 

"'m gonna fuck you so hard. You'll love-" Louis is cut off as Niall sends his knee into Louis' groin. Louis cries out in pain before grabbing Niall and sending him back against the wall, slapping him hard enough to cause a bruise to blossom on the pale cheek. "That wasn't very nice, Nialler!" Louis shouts, letting his nails rake down Niall's chest, making the blonde start to cry in fear and pain. 

"Just cuz of that, 'm not gonna be so nice anymore." Louis growls before shoving Niall to his knees, ripping open his own zipper and button, pulling out his full hard on. 

"Open your mouth. And do **not** fuckin' bite me." Louis warns before literally shoving his cock into Niall's mouth, making the younger choke and cry around his cock. "Oh _yes_. 've been waitin' for this, Niall. Been waitin' to fuck your hot mouth. Can't wait to fuck your tight little arse too." 

Niall can feel his chest heave as he struggles to breath around Louis' thick cock. Niall can feel Louis fucking his mouth until finally, his mouth is empty and free..

And Niall doesn't waste his chance in questioning why Louis finally pulled out.

He takes a deep breath before yelling, making sure it's loud enough that even people on the floor below can hear him. 

" **LIAM!! LIAM, LIAM PLEASE HELP**!!!" Niall didn't look into why he yelled for Liam first and not Zayn, when both were up and sober.

But Louis didn't take kindly to it either way.

"Ya stupid fucker!" Louis yells, slapping Niall again, creating yet another bruise and Niall's flawless skin.

The door slammed open, definitely making a hole in the wall as Liam and Zayn, both equally frantic in appearances, stand in the doorway, taking in the scene and quickly connecting it all. And to Niall's surprise, Harry stood there as well. He must have woken back up and followed to see what the fuss was about.

Liam, the normally cool and collected one of the bunch, wasted no time in freaking out.

He ran forward and threw Louis away from Niall and onto the floor, straddling him while sending punch after punch, each painfully connected with Louis' face. Liam could hear Louis' nose break with a satisfying crack. Animalistic growls are coming from Liam as he continues to punch before being pulled away by Harry. "You stupid mother fucker! I'll fucking kill you!! You fucking touch Niall again I'll kill you!" Liam screams, seeing red as the rage doesn't die down in the slightest.

"Liam, Liam stop and think." Harry says, voice blank as he holds Liam back. Part of Harry wanted to let Liam loose on Louis again, just for only a few moments. But he knew of he did, Liam would in fact kill the man. "I **AM** thinking, Harry! It's you who's not! He tried to rape him!" Liam spits, literally in Louis' face, who is now unconscious from the force of Liam's fists. 

Zayn is by Niall's side, holding him up slowly. "It's gonna be ok, Ni. C'mon, we'll get you to the other room." Harry pulls Liam back and away from Louis, looking over at Zayn. "Me and you should stay in here with Louis, yeah? Leave Liam with Niall." Zayn only nodded in reply. 

"Can you take Niall back to the room if I let you go, Liam?" Harry asks slowly, as if Liam is a toddler again. 

Liam scoffs and pushed Harry away, moving to hold Niall gently. "C'mon Niall, let's go." Niall is nodding, sobbing and shaking violently, coughing here and there. Liam can't help but continue to see red.

Harry and Zayn watch as Niall and Liam leave the hotel room. Harry turns towards Louis, still sprawled out on the floor with his fly open. "He fucked up." 

"Big time." Zayn replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for chapter 2 - Seeing red
> 
> _The anger Liam feels as he watches the young blonde curl into a tight ball on the bed, crying wet tears into the sheets, is something he can't describe. He waits until Niall is asleep before opening the motel room and taking hard purposeful strides down the hallway, the world going red around him._
> 
> _Louis Tomlinson was going to die tonight. Even if it was the last thing Liam Payne ever did in this world._


	2. Seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Niall is safe in the hotel bed, Liam is out. He's on his route down the hall with the full intent to kill. His plans to kill are postponed however, when Harry brings up the fact that Niall needed Liam right now. And to be honest, Liam needed Niall too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Direction.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.
> 
> (Re uploaded because my phone is shitty.)

Liam's hands are gentle on Niall's side as he helps the man towards the other motel room, wanting nothing other than to hold Niall in his arms. But not before brutally murdering Louis.

"I k-know you're mad, Liam. But he was just d-drunk. He wouldn't have d-done it otherwise." Niall says softly, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam almost scoffs at this, seeing Niall being the most logical out of the pair, even after nearly getting raped by his best friend.

"And how does that make anything better, Niall? He still tried to **RAPE** you! There's no excuse for that." Liam protests, malice evident in his voice.

Niall sniffles through his tears, making Liam pull him closer to his side. Liam was angry, but Niall was his first priority right now.

The moment they got into the hotel room, Niall gets on the bed and curls into a ball. Liam sits down on the couch across from the bed, watching Niall with sad eyes.

The anger Liam feels as he watches the young blonde curl into a tight ball on the bed, crying wet tears into the sheets, is something he can't describe. He waits until Niall is asleep before opening the motel room and taking hard purposeful strides down the hallway, the world going red around him.

Louis Tomlinson was going to die tonight. Even if it was the last thing Liam Payne ever did in this world.

Once he reaches the hotel room door, his breathes are coming out short and deep, like an angry bear's. His hand grips the doorknob and before he can open it, it's already open and he's already being pressed against the wall, hands keeping him at arms length.

He instantly recognizes it as Harry, and his anger begins to flare again. "Let me fuckin' go, Harry! 'm gonna kill 'em!!" He says, trying to look past Harry and see if he could see the bastard himself.

Harry sighes softly, looking at Liam was a patient look. "Me and Zayn figured you'd come back 'round sooner or later." Liam glares at his friend, spitting out his reply. "Course I would! Because I **CARE** about Niall, I care enough to want to make that fucker pay! Unlike you and Zayn-" Liam hisses in pain as he's pushed against the wall again but a lot harder this time, making pain blossom through his back.

"Don't even go there, Liam. You know me and Zayn care about Niall. We also care about letting Louis become sober and understand what he did before we go an' crucify him. As much as you wanna consider him guilty and give him the death sentence, it's not up to you to decide. Just like it's not up to me or Zayn. It's up to Louis to try and apologize and then it's up to Niall to see if he's going to press charges or not."

It would almost be scary for Liam, seeing Harry being this....logical.

If he wasn't so angry about what a load of bullshit that was.

"'Up to Louis to try and apologize'?! Oh like, ' _Hey Niall, sorry I tried to fuck you without your permission. How 'bout we go get some fish an' chips, my treat_ '?! No, Harry, _**NO**_! He shouldn't even be allowed in the same BUILDING as Niall!" Liam protests, utterly appalled at how little Harry is reacting.

"Liam! This problem is between Niall and Louis! Not us! The only thing we can do is be here to support Niall, because God knows he's going to need it!" Harry says, voice rising as his irritation death.

"Niall's curled into a ball and crying his damn eyes out-" "All the more reason you should be there for him!" Harry states, voice hard and green eyes deadly serious.

Liam shuts his mouth for a moment, letting the words settle into him.

Louis could wait.

Liam shoved Harry away roughly before stomping back to the other hotel room, opening it slowly and closing it gently.

"L-Liam?" Liam hears Niall's soft and broken voice through the dark, and it's enough to make Liam's heart break all over again.

"'m here, Ni. It's just me." Liam reassures, moving across the room to sit on the bed parallel to Niall's. "Liam, can you, w-will you..." Niall trails off and Liam leans forward, as if to heat him better. "Can I what?"

"Will you lay with me? Just until I-" And Liam was already in the bed, pulling Niall against his chest. "'m not gonna leave you alone. I promise, Ni. Not again." He says sternly, genuine in every word.

Niall curls himself against Liam, letting his nose rest against Liam's chest. "Don't wanna be alone." He admitted, a hitch in his voice as tears started to fall again.

Liam struggles not to let tears prick at his eyes as he strengthens his hold around Niall, burying his nose into Niall's soft blonde hair.

"I won't let you be alone, Niall. I'll be here. You won't be alone cause I'll be here." Liam says softly, letting his lips kiss the top of Niall's head ever so softly.

Liam was true in his words. He wouldn't let Niall be hurt again. He wouldn't let anyone touch the little Irishman again, not without answering to Liam.

Liam wasn't entirely sure where this had come from, where this sudden determination to protect Niall had come from. All he knew was that it was there also it DEMANDED to be felt. The fire burned inside him and it still hadn't dimmed. The fire the fueled his anger, but also his determination. His determination to keep Niall safe and in his arms.

As Liam closed his eyes, all he can see is Niall's shaking form and bruised face. And all he can feel is the need to protect Niall and the overwhelming urge to hurt Louis.

He let's all that slip away as he soon falls asleep to Niall's soft albit shaky breath.


End file.
